Lipids are an important energy source during pregnancy, especially in the diabetic pregnancy, and also in the immediate neonatal period. Under this protocol, the infant of the diabetic mother, small for gestational age, and low birth weight infants are studied for alterations of lipid metabolism by comparing the free fatty acid turnover rate with the glucose production and oxidation rates using stable isotopes under prime-constant infusion steady state conditions.